


A Winter's Tale

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Snow fun!, college boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 1000x1300@300dpi</p><p><b>A/N: </b>A little something that's been sitting in my project folder for weeks :P I say it's college Peter and Neal in Elr's very wonderful (:P) Wonder(ful) Years 'verse ♥ Sometimes I kinda curse the lack of usable pics of young TDK, but thankfully this one didn't require one, hee :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Winter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1000x1300@300dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** A little something that's been sitting in my project folder for weeks :P I say it's college Peter and Neal in Elr's very wonderful (:P) Wonder(ful) Years 'verse ♥ Sometimes I kinda curse the lack of usable pics of young TDK, but thankfully this one didn't require one, hee :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/6g90cg3b7x1iad2/winterstale2.png?dl=0)  



End file.
